


Alexandra Sisters' Island Getaway

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [9]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Beheading, Brainfucking, Consensual, F/F, Futa, Guro, Incest, Multi, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Cassandra and Sophitia are on an island with a bunch of friends. After some heavy orgy, Cassandra begs them to snuff her - and they do via brainfucking. Seeing it, Sophitia asks to be killed as well
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Kudos: 15





	Alexandra Sisters' Island Getaway

Cassandra Alexandra looked at the group of friends gathered with her. Her sister older Sophitia was one of them - but they were also accompanied by a number of other fellow fighters. Among them were Ivy Valentine, Taki and Seong Mi-Na. The five women had all joined for what was intended to be a friendly gathering, a vacation to a private island… But then Cassandra’s match with Taki got a little too heated. The next thing Cassandra knew, she was ramming her cock up Taki’s tight asshole, her hands on her throat - the ninja in red begging her to choke her harder. Encouraged by the sight, the other three women joined in as well - the meeting devolving into a full-blown orgy. By the end of the first day, each of the five futas had blown a load inside each of their friends - Cassandra taking the most pleasure in cumming directly into her sister.

The next day normal sex began not to be enough to keep them satisfied. Each of the girls had a go explaining something she had always wanted to do to others - and the other four would then accept that, and let her do just as she pleased. Coming face-to-face with the others’ fetishes, none of them had any reason to hold back, to hide what they were into.

Now, all of her friends had already had their turns - leaving Cassandra’s darkest desires to be the last to be explored. Still, with what she was about to ask them to do… Cassandra was nervous. Usually, the Greek woman was very spirited, reaching straight for what she wanted without holding back. Still… She wanted this. So much. Her dick hardened just if she considered it, harder than even getting fucked by her sister made her. Taking another deep breath, Cassandra was ready.

“It’s finally my turn! Let’s do this! My idea is very simple. I just want you all to kill me!” Gods, her cock was so hard as she said it! They’ve all long since abandoned her clothes there, so it was clear to see just how excited saying that made her.

“Sister?” Sophitia looked at Cassandra with disbelief. Her little sister couldn’t possibly be asking them to... “W-what do you mean?”

“Dying always turned me on so, so much! I can’t hold back anymore! You four will help me cum the hardest I ever did!”

Cassandra shouted out in a forceful tone, one hand on her swollen balls - mouthing out a full moan as her cock twitched under her touch.

While her sister was confounded, the other three were quick to accept Cassandra’s wishes.

“Fine with me! Should I slice you up, then? Have my sword tear your flesh apart? Should I separate your limb from limb, or perhaps I should just cleave your head off?”

Ivy was the first to reply, her voice cruelly listing ways she could snuff Cassandra’s life out. Her cock hardened at the possibility, too. If anyone was to end her friend’s life, then she was surely going to be the one to do it - and enjoy herself while doing it. She could provide Cassandra with all the pain the woman desired - and was looking forward to it, too.

“You’re not the only one here, Ivy! She wants all of us to participate, and I can slice her apart too!

Mi-Na contested Ivy’s claim right away - she wasn’t going to let the woman with the chain sword have all the fun. Meanwhile, Taki replied with almost no emotion in her voice - only her cock betraying that she, too, was turned on by the idea:

“If this is what you want, I will help you.”

With each confirmation, Cassandra got more and more excited. It was going to happen! Still, she wanted her sister to participate, too. If there was anyone who she wanted to help out, it was definitely her.

“Sister?” She just asked Sophitia, and the blonde nodded.

“F-fine…” It hurt to agree to this… But Sophitia couldn’t deny she also found the idea hot.

“Great! Now…” 

Cassandra eyed the weapons her friends had. Eh, no, this wasn’t right… She desired something else. Something more personal. She didn’t want a weapon to kill her - she wanted it to be one of her friends. Directly. They could choke her to death… The Greek girl shivered in pleasure as she imagined Ivy’s strong arms close around her throat - her face growing as red as Taki’s bodysuit as she spasmed in her grasp. She’d choke the life out of her, for sure… That’d feel so good! 

Or maybe Sophitia could snap her neck… One quick crack, and her head would lull to the side, her body completely limp - save for her erect cock. The cock that her sister would put to some good use right away! 

Taki, Taki… Taki could smother her with those giant tits of hers - but she already had spent enough time with her face between them on this trip. Then, perhaps the ninja’s outstanding thighs could be put to use? She didn’t doubt Taki would be able to crush her head between them if she really tried to. 

And Mi-na… The korean girl could put her outstanding physical strength on her. Perhaps she’d shove her hand straight into her chest? Tear her heart out and show it to everyone as blood would fountain from her chest? And then, as her vision faded away… She’d put it on her dick - showing her huge member into one of her heart’s cavities.

Letting her mind wander as she thought, Cassandra’s gaze shifted between her friends’ naked bodies. Each of them was enticing, but they were all varied. The only constant between all four was that each of them had a nice, strong cock sprouting from her crotch. Maybe… They could use their cocks to end her? She sucked them many times off here, but each time they’d eventually let her breathe. But what if they didn’t? What if she withered away while sucking on a friend’s cock? Cassandra licked her lips as she considered it. They’d all fuck her face so hard, switching places to keep it going whenever one would cum… How many cumshots it’d take to drown her in them?

Her cock ached at the thought - enough that she gave it a few rubs to make it quiet down, another moan leaving her lips. Yeah, a dick being used on her head was a good idea. But what if… instead of going through her mouth, it’d enter the upper part of her skull? A dick straight to the brain. Her eyes opened wide as she considered that - already knowing this was what she should do.

“One of you is going to brainfuck me!”

Cassandra explained triumphantly - to four confused, but agreeing nods.

“Of course, the others should use my body as well!” She added, to nods from the others that were far more satisfied.

“Let’s go!”

Cassandra fell to her knees in front of her four friends, her erection harder than ever as she wondered, which of them would end her.

Taki approached the girl from one side - slapping Cassandra’s boobs with her dick. She didn’t mind letting the others do the killing - Cassandra’s corpse would surely keep her just as satisfied. Shifting her torso to the side, Cassandra let her tits close around Taki’s shaft. Taki had used her gigantic breasts to provide her with many, many satisfying titfucks - she’d strive to return the favor with her own tits now. Grabbing them with both of her hands, she began grinding them up and down Taki’s twitching, hard member - enjoying the small coat of precum it already released onto her tits. She’d do her best to set Taki off - no matter what happened to her.

Sophitia knelt down right in front of her sister - then leaned in and kissed her. Cassandra passionately kissed her back, their lips colliding and tongues wrestling. It was the most passionate kiss they’d ever shared - enough to make both of their dicks stir. 

Sophitia had one clear goal - making her sister feel as good as she could. Breaking the kiss off so she could see her little sister’s cute, gentle face properly, she then grasped Cassandra’s dick. It was sooo much harder than when she ever felt it up before! Standing proud at its full size, Sophitia was able to wrap both of her hands around it at the same time. Then, she moved them down, and back up - to a stir in the cock and a pleasurable moan leaving Cassandra’s lips. This would be the best handjob anyone had ever given her… Sophitia was going to make sure of that. Perhaps sucking her off would have made her feel better… But Sophitia didn’t want to miss any moment of her sister’s death.

Mi-Na and Ivy both approached Cassandra from behind. Each of them eyed the other cautiously - both of them wanted to be the one to fuck Cassandra’s brains first. They both knew they shouldn’t really waste any time in figuring it out, though - so Ivy quickly broke the silence.

“You cut the hole, I fuck her?”

Mi-Na wasn’t entirely satisfied with that, but it was acceptable - and much faster than fighting over who’d get the honor of doing it. Taking out her naginata, she made a quick, yet very precise cut - removing the hair and skin off the back of Cassandra’s head - and exposing her skull.

The blow caused Cassandra’s eyes to grow wide. The back of her head hurt… Ah, it felt so good! Her dick twitched hard in her sister’s grasp - which only caused Sophitia to stroke her off harder. She could still see some worry on Sophitia’s face, though - so she looked directly at her.

“Don’t worry, Sister… I want this!”  
Chop!

Another strike of Mi-na’s naginata, and the exposed chunk of Cassandra’s skull had been sliced off, too - exposing the woman’s brain. For a moment, the air collided against it, tickling the surface of her brain - and causing some involuntary spasms to go down her body. Then, Cassandra could feel Ivy’s hands grab it by the sides - all while Cassandra kept staring at Sophitia’s face.

“… I love you, Soph-”  
Splat!

Ivy wasted no time, thrusting her cock straight into the pink, vulnerable flesh of Cassandra’s brain. Instantly, her vision went blank - the occipital lobe crushed by Ivy’s cock. The white-haired woman thrust in deeper than that, though - easily reaching the middle parts of Cassandra’s brain as well. Her movements grew sloppy, her hands only barely moving up and down - her tits swaying to the sides instead of sliding up and down Taki’s shaft. The ninja had to start putting more effort into it herself - grabbing Cassandra’s chest and stabilizing it on her own.

One thrust into her head was enough to make Cassandra cum. Her cock began shaking in Sophitia’s hands, releasing some powerful squirts of semen - spraying her sister with her cum. It hit her face, her tits, her belly - and some strands even reached Sophitia’s own cock. It remained hard for a very long time - and Sophitia just kept stroking on it. The climax continued and continued, Cassandra’s balls emptying themselves straight into her sister’s hands. Her body was locked in a perpetual climax - the sensation so good, that even if Cassandra’s mind wasn’t currently being ground into a paste, she’d go crazy anyways.

As the cock entered her brain, Cassandra’s face shifted from the loving look ready for her sister to a completely mindless expression. Her eyes bulged within their sockets, going bloodshot as one of them rolled to the back of her head. Blood began to flow from her nostrils - mixing with happy tears that trailed down her cheeks. Her mouth opened, foam forming on her lips - her tongue lulling out. Drool also flowed out of one corner of her mouth. But most important was the wide grin on Cassandra’s face - making it clear to Taki and Sophitia that Cassandra was more than enjoying herself - if they needed more proof with her cock constantly going off.

Sophitia’s own cock was the hardest she could remember as she watched the expression on her sister’s face. She wished so bad to cum now… But she needed to service her sister before that. Fortunately for her, Mi-Na took notice of her predicament - bringing one of her feet towards her cock. Rubbing it against it and stepping on it, she provided Sophitia the stimulation she needed - the older greek woman also cumming soon after. The shots of cum from her cock mixed with those from Cassandra’s - both sisters cumming simultaneously. As it happened, Sophitia wondered - what turned her on so much? Was it watching her sister die like this? Or was it… Imagining herself dying in her place?

Most of Cassandra’s brain was obliterated with one thrust. However, what remained of her sense of self was still able to feel pleasure - enough of it that it overwhelmed her. She could still feel her cock, cumming in her sister’s hands - she could feel Ivy holding on to her head. She could feel Taki’s cock pulsating against her breasts… And she could feel Ivy’s cock within her head. She never regreted her choice, not for a moment. The blonde tried telling the others, how good it felt - but with her center of speech impaired, she only blabbered something unintelligible.

As Cassandra could feel Ivy’s dick in her head, she could also feel it move back - before Ivy brought her hips forward again. This time, she thrust in much deeper than before - her dick impaling even her frontal lobe. Upon that, Cassandra lost whatever control she still had over her motor function - her body going limp. However, with three women supporting her, they were able to keep her in her kneeling position. Her arms still went limp, though - hanging at the sides of  
her body. 

Slamming in for the third time, Ivy felt her balls clash against the back of Cassandra’s head. Now that she was fully inside her, she began hammering her cock in and out much quicker than before. Her strong, merciless cock squashed what remained of Cassandra’s brain - turning her grey matter into bloody mincemeat. Ivy kept fucking her friend’s head with no remorse - fucking her skull with all she had. Her head bobbed from one side to another, but her hands kept it stable - her blank eye still looking straight at her older sister.

Taki kept fucking her tits for a bit longer, but eventually she came - splattering Cassandra’s tits, and even face, with her semen. The ninja backed away moments later - wondering what part of the dead girl’s body she should go to use next. This is what Cassandra asked them to do - and Taki was happy to oblige.

Sophitia kept jerking on her sister’s cock even when it stopped cumming - too caught in the process to even notice. Her own climax had taken her out of the commission, her arms acting on their own - her face wearing an expression of pleasure similar to her sister’s. When she had finally calmed down, she knew just what to do - and it seemed Mi-Na knew what she had in mind. One more clean slice of the girl’s naginata, and the other Alexandra sister’s brain was revealed. Mi-Na happily thrust straight into Sophitia’s brains, letting the girl reunite with her sister right away - Sophitia cumming once more as her brain was penetrated.

Mi-Na’s dick was as destructive to Sophitia’s brains as Ivy’s was to Cassandra’s. Ivy watched Sophitia’s face lose all of its intelligence with an amused smirk - so, Mi-Na got to end someone with her dick as well. The sight of that transformation was enough to push Ivy over the edge - the woman cumming straight into Cassandra’s skull. Cum mixed with the remains of her ruined brain, splattering out of her skull - out of the hole she entered through, but also through the openings at the front. Semen leaked out of her nostrils, mixing with blood that was already there. Some cum even flowed out of her eye sockets - as if she was crying with spunk.

Pulling out of Cassandra’s head, Ivy let the greek girl slump down to the ground. Taki, however, was ready to replace her right away - though the ninja decided to assault Cassandra’s ass. It all begun with Cassandra breaking into her asshole… Now, she’d return the favor to her corpse. The girl’s sphincter was used to cocks at that point, allowing Taki for some easy access. With Cassandra freshly dead, her muscles were all mostly relaxed - allowing Taki to pound her ass as hard as she wanted to. She could do that even when Cassandra was alive, true… But like this, her body truly put up no resistance. She used the dead girl’s rectum as hard as she could - a sign of what the corpses would be used for for the rest of their stay there.

Sophitia’s skull was filled with spunk just as her sister’s - both of them succumbing to the same fate. For the next few days - all that still remained of their vacation - the three surviving dickgirls used their bodies all the time. They didn’t let them age, either - through a combination of Ivy’s alchemy, and Taki’s demonic magic, they preserved both corpses perfectly. 

The sister’s asses, breasts and mouth all received some thorough dickings. Their cocks were also put to use - the combined spells not only still allowed them to get hard, but also ensured they’d still be able to cum. Both sister’s skulls were also fucked many, many times: By the end of it, their skulls were filled to the brim with cum.

That couldn’t last forever, though. Eventually, their time at the island had to come to an end. The girls had all agreed on a rotating order to which they would get the corpses. First, Mi-Na would get Cassandra’s corpse, while Ivy would receive Sophitia’s. The living trio agreed to meet up like this every year - and to indulge in more similar, carefree orgies in the future. They’d of course bring the Alexandra sisters’ corpses with them - and pass them to one another afterwards. And, just in case more of them decided to off themselves while there the next time, they agreed that each of them should invite someone new, as well.

To say goodbye to the island for now, though… They decided to leave a memento of their time here. Happily hacking away at Sophitia’s corpse with her sword, Ivy removed the girl’s head - taking caution to leave her braid intact. Taki used her kodachis to behead Cassandra’s corpse, as well. Then, the three of them took time fucking each of the heads - putting the severed throats and mouths to use. 

Finally, after delivering a new coat of semen to their faces, insides of their mouths and even their throats, they impaled each head on a separate spike. They placed the spikes very close to one another at the end of the island’s boat pier. Whoever would come to the island in the following year would be greeted with a gruesome, yet very exciting sight, and two very functionable onaholes. Upon returning a year later, the heads would serve as the perfect memento to what they had done on the island in the past - the many, many marks of usage on the heads showing that the were popular among the island’s other visitors as well.


End file.
